superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Wizards credits
Opening Logos * 20th Century Fox Opening Credits * A Ralph Bakshi Film * "Wizards" * Voices of ** Bob Holt as Auatar ** Jesse Welles as Elinore ** Richard Romanus as Weehawk * Edited by: Donald W. Ernst, A.C.E., Sam Horta, Eileen Horta, George Mahana, Denise Horta * Layout: John Sparey * Sequence Animation: Irven Spence * Illustrated Histories: Mike Ploog * Background Design: Ian Miller * Background: Johnnie Vita * Background Supervisor: Martin Strudler * Music Composed and Conducted by: Andrew Belling * Original Music © 1976 Fox Fanfare Music, Inc. * Written, Produced and Directed by: Ralph Bakshi Ending Credits * Animators: Cosmo Anzilotti, Brenda Banks, Virgil Ross, Irven Spence, Martin B. Taras, Robert Taylor, Arthur Vitello * Assistant Animators: Stod Herbert, Charlotte Huffine, Ben Shenkman * Backgrounds: David Jonas, Ian Miller, Martin Strudler, Ira Turek * Color Models: Janet Cummings * Animation Effects: Tasia Williams * Ink and Paint: Sandy Benenati, Diane Dunning, Louise Cuarto, Alison A. Victory, Manon Washburn, Michele Zurcher * Animation Checker: Dotti Foell * Final Checkers: Mary J. Adams, Alice Cowing, Kathrin Leichliter, Nelda Ridley * Production Co-ordinators: Scott Citron, John Kaufman, Jose Kfuri, Christine Wirt * Cel Reproductions: Edgar Gutierrez, Enrique Alpizar * Visual Development: Toby * Assistant to Producer: Leah Bernstein * Animation Production Manager: William Orcutt * Animation Camera: Ted C. Bemiller * In-Between Animation: Dong Seo Animation * Negative Cutter: Jack Hooper * Sound Effects and Music Editing: Horta-Mahana Corp. * Supervising Sound Editor: Eileen Horta * Sound Editors: Sam Horta, George Mahana, Denise Horta, Donald W. Ernst * Music Editors: Sam Horta, George Mahana * Titles: Howard Miller * With the Voices of: ** Bob Holt - Avatar ** Jesse Welles - Elimore ** Richard Romanus - Weehawk ** David Proval - Peace ** James Connell - President ** Steve Gravers - Blackwolf ** Barbara Sloane - Fairy ** Angelo Grisanti - Frog ** Hyman Wien - Priest ** Christopher Tayback - Peewhittle ** Mark Hamil - Sean ** Peter Hobbs - General ** Tina Bowman - Prostitute ** Liz Bakshi - Fairy Mother ** Ralph Bakshi - Fritz & Storm Trooper ** Victoria Bakshi - Fairy Girl ** Charles Gordone - Alfie ** Susan Tyrrell - Narrator * Also featuring: Helnrich Himmler, Adolf Hitler, Viktor Lutze * Princess Elinore & The Balladeer's Vocal by: Susan Anton * Color by DeLuxe® * Approved No. 24645 Motion Picture Association of America * Recoreded In: Dolby Stereo * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * Copyright © 1976 by Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation · All Rights Reserved * Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. * The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and productions is intended or should be inferred. * Produced by: Bakshi Productions, Inc. * Released by: Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation Category:CBS/Fox Video Category:Playhouse Video Category:20th Century Fox Category:Bakshi Productions Category:Fox Video Category:20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Rated PG